The goal of this project is to improve interventions in the area of computer use for people with disabilities through the development of a software agent for the configuration of computer input devices. Because each person's disability is unique, tuning these devices to each user's strengths and limitations is often critical for success. The software will assess current user performance with an input device and recommend the appropriate configuration for that device. Three main groups of input devices will be supported: keyboards, mice and other pointing devices, and switches. In Phase I, the following goals will be achieved: 1. Specify system requirements, design user interface and modular system architecture to support a wide range of input devices. 2. Develop a prototype which implements configuration agents for specific aspects of keyboard, mouse, and switch use. 3. Evaluate the prototype with target users for technical feasibility and effectiveness. 4. Refine the prototype design based on interative feedback during the evaluation process. Subsequent development in Phase II will expand the prototype to cover a larger range of input device settings.